The Great Garcia-Shapiro Chase
by Blackspiderman
Summary: Yes, this is a blatant rewrite of "Dude Where's My Girlfriend." I'm not hiding it. Let's hope this one turns out better. See inside for more information. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Phineas And Ferb**

 **The Great Garcia-Shapiro Chase**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: With the announcement that Phineas and Ferb is coming to an end, it left me in a pretty tough spot. I'm not going to lie to you, I pretty much lost it when I heard the news. On one hand I'm happy that the show is going out on top because it absolutely has earned that right. On the other hand, on a personal note, it'd have been a lot easier for me to accept the show's fate if it had actually started to suck during its 4th season. But it didn't. Regardless, it'll go down as a timeless classic and one of the greatest cartoons that's ever had the privilege of being on television. And I'll always be grateful for it.**

 **With that out of the way, the announcement also inspired me to do something I had only previous joked at doing: updating or completely rewriting some of my old fanfictions. And one of the biggest ones I want to re-do or fix up is my infamous "New Adventures" series. That includes the prequel story "Dude Where's My Girlfriend" which I'm renaming. It may or may not also include some of the side stories I've written for this series such as my "The Talk" series or "Worldwide." In fact, I may just decided to combine them all into this new series as one story. I don't know, I haven't given it that much thought yet. But I've definitely been inspired and I'm not going to take this announcement lying down.**

 **I realize full well the odds are highly unlikely, but there is a link in my profile page to a petition I started asking Disney to revive the series. If you want to sign it, you're more than welcome to. If you don't want to sign it, that's fine too. But be polite about it and don't insult me or the people who have signed it for wanting it to come back, please.**

 **With regard to this particular series, my objective is to make it a lot less mean-spirited. I started it at a time where I was still a massive fan of Family Guy and I derived a lot of my techniques from that show. I now realize that was a mistake because frankly I hate some of the old chapters that I wrote. I mean, guys, I made Glenn Quagmire her FATHER. How the hell does that make sense? It's gross, and there's no place for it here.**

 **Now let me be clear: I'm not going to be removing any of the chapters. Well, except maybe the 1st 3 because those are the ones I hate the most. But other than those three, I'm simply going to be rewriting all the other ones to make them more cohesive and more true to the show itself. That may include altering _some_ of the plots to make them work better or rearranging the dialogue or whatever. ****So, without further ado, here we go.**

* * *

 **Summary: It's the start of a brand new summer for Phineas and Ferb, and to celebrate, they throw a huge bash with all of their friends. But when Isabella, who is in Mexico for a family reunion, is unable to make it back in time, Phineas decides to take the party right to her, only to find she is missing, resulting in a chase all over to find his best friend - and maybe discover something he never new before.**

 **Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz's spot in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is put in jeopardy when Rodney brings in a new member, and he is inspired to think of the most heinous and diabolical evil plan of his life, even if it means putting his nemesis and loved ones in legitimate danger.**

 ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb does not belong to me. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Congratulations on an amazing run guys and hopefully we see the show someday again!**********

* * *

The room was quiet. The chandelier above swung back and forth as a weak light flickered on and off. On the ground, Doofenshmirtz and Isabella lay on the ground, tied up and completely exhausted. Isabella began opening her eyes. Her blurred vision stared directly into the flickering light. Her hair disheveled and her body bruised, she struggled to sit up Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes shortly after.

"W-W-Where are we?" Her shallow and hoarse voice squeaked out. She looked around the room. Beyond even the weak light, all that was visible in the room was a giant space of nothing. No shelfs, no doors, no windows. Just one door at the top of a long stairwell and a barely lit light on the ceiling. "I-I don't recognize any of this." Isabella coughed.

"Oh, my head. It feels like the annual "Loser-Bludgeon" after a game of _Poke The Goozim With a Stick."_ Doofenshmirtz said as he sat up. "Boy, this room feels pretty lifeless, don't you think?"

"At least there are no, like, skeletons or anything that you normally see in one of those horror-film-like scenes."

"I suppose I should count my blessings. Back in Gimmelshtump, my parents made me watch these scary movies every night before I went to bed. I would usually wet myself and then get a spanking from my parents for wetting myself."

Isabella grimmaced at Doofenshmirtz. "That's, uh...that's disturbing."

"I had a very unpleasant childhood."

Their conversation together was interrupted by the sounds of the door creaking open slowly. A shadowy figure - clouded by the light from the next room - stood there holding what appeared to be an umbrella and wearing a trench coat. He took one step down the stairwell, then another. Then another step, each step creaking louder than the last. When the shadowy figured stepped out of the ray of light, his figure became enlightened.

He was a tall, slender man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. And not the OWCA-issued fedoras either. Like a really old, really worn fedora. A middle-aged man, implied by the wrinkles on his face, he scowled harshly towards Doofenshmirtz and less so at Isabella. "Hello, Heinz." He spoke with a snarly, sinister, vindictive voice ( **Imagine Christopher Lloyd** ).

"I knew you were nothing but trouble, Lloyd." Doofenshmirtz snarled. "I should have stopped you when I had the chance."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. Don't make me laugh. It's not like you can stop me now, anyways."

Isabella looked back and forth at Doofenshmirtz and at Lloyd. "I'm sorry, does someone want to tell me what the heck is going on?"

Lloyd laughed. "Oh, my dear…"

Isabella waited for him to continued. When he didn't, he assumed he was waiting to find out her name. "…Isabella."

"What? Oh, sorry. I wasn't asking for your name because I don't _care_." He knelled down to her eye level and stared right at her. "I know how this works: I tell you my plan, I leave you here, then you find a way to escape my trap and stop my plan. Well, I know exactly how to rectify that flaw. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Great, so how does that stop us from escaping?"

"Little lady, I am a master at knot-tying. If you two dunce buckets somehow manage to escape my knots, I'll eat my hat."

"Eww, gross!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Why would you want to eat your own hat? It looks disgusting. I-It looks like roadkill."

"Silence! How dare you mock my uniform! I mean, look at _you_! You're wearing a labcoat. People must think you're a…a…a dentist-"

"Pharmacist, I know, can we please just-wait wait wait." Doofenshmirtz glared annoyingly at Lloyd. "Did you say _dentist_? You think this lab coat makes me look like a dentist?"

" _You_ think it makes you look like a pharmacist?"

"Well, no! No, I-I just mean that every…I mean _I_ don't think I look like a pharmacist. I'm just saying everyone else I run into thinks that. I-I don't really understand it. I'm trying to look like an evil genius more than anything."

A brief pause. "Right. Whatever; I'm done pandering to you two. I'll be back for you when my evil scheme is finished! In the meantime, don't even think about trying to escape." He laughed once and turned around, heading back up the stairs slowly and shutting the doors behind him, dimming the light back to just the weak flickering one attached to the swinging chandelier. Isabella and Doofenshmirtz were left to their own accords, desperate to escape their trap. A long, seemingly endless moment of silence surrounded them both.

"OK but seriously, what's with the worn our fedora?" Doofenshmirtz asked; in an attempt to break the ire, he instead drew Isabella's ire and a highly un-approving glare from her.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **Like I said at the beginning. This is a BLATANT re-write of "Dude Where's My Girlfriend" and the series that comes after this particular fan fiction will be a blatant rewrite of "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb." Now for the most part, with that big story, I do plan on rewriting most of my chapters, though I'm unsure if I need to or even want to rewrite all of them. Now when I say I'm "rewriting them" that does not necessarily mean that I'm simply fixing us some old mistakes, nor does it mean that I'm going to completely revamp the plots for each and every one of them.**

 **In all honesty, I'm probably going to take this by a chapter-by-chapter basis. It's a huge project, and it's one I've wanted to do for a long time. Now some of you may be asking "why don't you just continue the series you're already doing?" Well, the obvious answer would be that I just want to start over and hit the "reset" button, but that's not the complete answer. To be honest, I'm not entirely proud of the work that I've done in that series. At least as a whole. There are plenty of chapters that I'm proud of, plenty of chapters I absolutely hate with a passion, and some that I just feel I could've done better with.**

 **Plus, with the series ending soon I've gained inspiration and I want to use this as my coping mechanism to deal with it ending. I still plan on continuing with my "Baby Adventures of Phineas" fanfic - that one I'm actually most proud of - I'm not sure about the Phineas and Ferb/Family Guy crossover fic, I might restart (again) my Phineas and Ferb/Powerpuff Girls crossover fic (hell, I may even decide to incorporate it into THIS series for all I know) and there's also a bunch of other ideas I've been throwing around but haven't had the inspiration to get started on them. So we'll see.**

 **For now, I want to focus specifically on the rewrite for "Dude Where's My Girlfriend" and my "New Adventures" series.**

 **Oh, and before I go, to answer your question: no, I am not taking down either of those fics - or any of my side series that are associated with them such as the "Talk" series or the fanfic "Worldwide"… at least not for the foreseeable future. I still need them for inspiration and just having them will help my try to stay organized.**

 **So there you have it. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message.**


	2. Brand New Summer!

**Phineas And Ferb**

 **The Great Garcia-Shapiro Chase**

 **Chapter 1: Brand New Summer!**

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb does not belong to me. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Congratulations on an amazing run guys and hopefully we see the show someday again!**********

* * *

 ** _Earlier that day_**

The sun began to rise. It was the first day of a brand new 104 day summer vacation. The light shined slowly into Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas slowly rose out of bed and opened his eyes. He turned to his alarm clock and shut it off before the clock could turn to 7:00 A.M. "Ha! Beat you again, buddy!" Phineas shouted triumphantly. Ferb soon followed his brother's footsteps. "Ferb, can you believe it? We made it to another summer! You know what that means?" Ferb gave Phineas a blank stare. "That's right, Ferb! We gotta throw a party!"

They leaped out of bed - careful not to wake their beloved pet platypus Perry - got dressed quickly, ate a quick breakfast, and then started setting up the party. Very quickly, all of their friends - with the exception of Isabella - came over to enjoy the festivities.

"Great party!" Buford excitedly shouting while enjoying the buffet table. "The food is great!"

"Compliments of Chef Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed happily, as the green haired boy took a bow. "Great job on the meals, Ferb."

"Lovely work on the decor." Ferb said to Phineas. "Everyone is enjoying the party, and we haven't even gotten to the entertainment yet."

"It's too bad Isabella's not here. I'm sure she'd really enjoy this."

"I am sure she is having fun at her family reunion in Mexico." Baljeet said coming over with a plate of horderves.

"Yeah, but it feels weird not having her here."

"What do you mean by "weird?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm just used to her coming over every single day saying "what'cha doin'" to me and smiling and just wanting to see what we were gonna do for the day. It's a weird empty feeling I guess."

"Huh." Baljeet ate an horderve. "How interesting."

Unlike most days where he shrugged off inflections in the voice, Phineas took notice of this one in Baljeet. "Excuse me?"

"OH, it's nothing. This food is just…quite tasty." Baljeet said in a half-hearted attempt to cover himself. But instead of pressing the issue further, Phineas decided to give Isabella a call. He used the house phone to dial her cellphone.

" _Hi Phineas!"_ She answered cheerfully on the other line.

"Hey Isabella! I was just checking up on you."

 _"Aww, that's so sweet. Well, I'm having a great time here at my family reunion. Sorry I couldn't be there for the party. You guys throw the best parties."_

"That's OK, Isabella. Family comes first. I'll make sure there's plenty of party left for you when you come home. I'll even open the entire decor just for you."

" _Just the two of us?"_

"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun."

On the other end, Isabella was blushing. " _Aww, you're too sweet Phineas. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."_

"Have fun Isabella! Bye!" They hung up their phones. Buford came over holding an egg roll.

"So how's your girlfriend doing?" He said in a serious yet joking tone. Phineas chuckled, albeit nervously.

"Buford, Isabella's not my girlfriend. Don't be silly. She's fine, though."

"If that's the word you wanna use, dinner bell." He chuckled as he took a bite out of his egg roll and walked away laughing. Phineas curiously raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella hung up her phone and sighed lovingly. Her grandfather - Moises Garcia Shapiro ( **for the voice, picture Brian Doyle Murray, also known as "The Flying Dutchman" from SpongeBob** ) approached her.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked in a playful tone, to which Isabella blushed.

"Boyfriend? Uh, no! No, Phineas isn't my boyfriend. I mean, h-he's my friend, and he's a boy. But that doesn't-"

Her grandfather laughed loudly. "Easy, kiddo. I'm just yanking your chain."

"But I'm not wearing any jewelry." She said, obviously confused by the joke.

"So what's the story with you two anyway?"

"I don't know. I mean, it seems like no matter what I do, he doesn't seem to notice me. I've tried everything, too."

"Have you tried…you know, actually telling him how you feel?"

"Huh?"

"Have you actually gotten him alone, without distractions, and told him how you feel about him?"

"Well, yes! I mean, well…I-I've tried. A couple of times. But then we either get interrupted or I chicken out." She sighed. "I just wish he wasn't so gosh darn oblivious! Or wrapped up in his big ideas. But…that's not fair, because that's who he is. He makes the most of every day. He lives for that thrill. I just wish he'd kinda include me in that equation too."

"But from what you've told me, he does…at least in some way. Look, kid," She took her hand and guided her to a set of chairs where they sat down upon. "I'm going to be pretty blunt with you. Us guys…we're knuckleheads. We're not exactly the sharpest bunch in the group. We're not always going to pay attention to the most minute details of a girl's mannerisms or whatever. But a real gentlemen will find that one special girl, grab onto her, and never let her go no matter what."

Isabella started smiling. "You know, now that I think about it, Phineas has gone out of his way more than a few times just to see me smile. Like, this one time when I talked about wanting to see something I never saw before, he went out of his way to make a rainbow for me, even though it was unicorn I was talking about, but it's the thought that counts. And when the Firesides Girls and I wanted to make a fundraise for the Star Nose Mole, he and Ferb dropped everything they were doing to make it happen.

"And this other time it was raining and we needed to get a desert patch so Phineas made this biome that turned into a desert and tried to help us all day getting that patch. He was so sweet about it too. Then he threw this great birthday party for me and took me out for ice cream all by myself, then I wrote him this sweet love letter that he never saw, then we had a picnic together…" She sighed lovingly going down memory lane. "You know, I guess you're right. Even though Phineas hasn't noticed me…romantically, he's still an amazing friend. He's done so many nice things for me and he's always there for me when I'm feeling down." She started blushing again.

"Kids these days - hell, preteens - are just looking for romance and love. I'm so sick of them ignoring the basics of friendship just for the sake of doing…something to which you _are_ too young to know about. My point is, even if your relationship with him isn't where you may want it to be, don't hold that against him, and don't beat yourself up to it either. It's all about communication. If he's as good a friend as you say he is, he'll at least listen to you."

Isabella smiled warmly as Moises stroked her hair. "Thanks, Grandpa. But what should I do?"

"That depends on you. How bad do you want this?"

"More than I've wanted anything! In fact…" Isabella reached into her pocket and pulled out a patch. "It's exactly what I need to do in order to earn this patch. It's the "Emotional Bravery" patch, and a Fireside Girl can only earn it after she tells a boy she likes that she has a crush on him. I think I tried to earn this patch before but…I can't really remember." **(Yes, I'm going there. If Dan and Swampy did not think fans would clamor for this to be resolved, they were wrong XD)** "What do you think I should do?"

"If you want my advice, you have to completely and utterly blunt with him. Us guys aren't that great with subtly. You'd be surprised at how many things we miss. So whenever you decide to talk to him, make sure you've thought it out and just say it! Got it? Just go out there and say it to him!"

Isabella smiled triumphantly and stood up, clutching the patch in her hand. "You're right, Grandpa! I've gotta stop being afraid. Maybe he'll accept it. Maybe he won't. But I'll never know unless I try once and for all!" She hugged her grandfather. "Thanks Grandpa! I'm gonna go call him right now!" She ran to an open space in the room to gain some privacy, leaving her grandfather laughing.

"You go girl! And remember, no subtly! We do not understand subtly!" He said with a hearty laugh.

Isabella dialed Phineas's cell number. "Hello, Phineas?"

" _Hey Isabella! What's wrong? Is everything OK?_ "

Isabella started blushing again. "OH, yeah. Everything's fine. But, um, actually…th-there's something I want to tell you. I-It's something that I've been holding in for the longest time now, a-and I'm not really sure how to say it, so…" But before she could go any further, she heard loud crashing noises on the other line.

" _Buford! Be careful with those!"_

"Phineas? What's wrong?"

" _Oh nothing. Just Buford carrying more than his own body weight."_

"Any particular reason…?"

 _"Well, I was gonna surprise you, but…well, I felt bad that we were having this party all the way out here and you were all the way in Mexico missing out. So I talked our friends into loading up the supplies into our newly rebuilt Sun-Beater 3000 and bringing the party to you."_

"Aww, Phineas, you didn't have to do that."

 _"But I wanted to. Isabella, you're my best friend, and you don't deserve to miss out on this party."_

"Oh Phineas, you are the best!"

" _I try. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"_

Isabella started sweating. After hearing Phineas's plans to visit her in Mexico, she was suddenly conflicted. "Um…uh, I-I…you know what? I'll tell you when you get here."

" _Are you sure?"_

"I'd rather tell you face to face. It's kind of important."

" _OK, Isabella. If you're sure. We'll see you later."_

"OK Phineas!" She smiled, blushed, and hung up the phone. Once she was sure the line was disconnected, she hung her head in disappointment and smacked her forehead. "What is wrong with me?" She said to herself. "I had the perfect chance to tell him how I felt and I chickened out. Again. Well not anymore. As soon as Phineas gets here, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's the spirit, honey!" Her grandfather shouted back, apparently having heard every word of that.

"Grandpa, were you ease-dropping on me?"

"No, you're just screaming too loud!"

Isabella blushed once more, and then went off to another part of the room.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **So far I'm loving this version better than the other one. Hopefully you guys do too. And don't forget to sign the petition in my bio page to keep PnF alive!**


	3. New Guy

**Phineas And Ferb**

 **The Great Garcia-Shapiro Chase**

 **Chapter 2: New Guy**

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb does not belong to me. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Congratulations on an amazing run guys and hopefully we see the show someday again!**********

* * *

 ** _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_**

Meanwhile, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was busy getting ready for a new summer of evil. He was bringing out a box with old spare parts from past evil -inators. There was a knock at his door. He dropped the box on the floor. "Who could that be?" Doofenshmirtz went to the door and opened it; Rodney, his longtime rival of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Hello there, Heinz." He spoke with a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Hello _Rodney._ To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I'd stop by and introduce you to the newest member of our organization." He stepped into the room, and not too far behind him was a slender, taller man - cleaned up, fancy lab coat, taller than Doofenshmirtz (technically same height if you account for Doofenshmirtz's hunch) - with a slight smirk on his face. "Heinz, meet our newest recruit, Lloyd."

"Greetings, fellow Anti-OWCA," he reached his hand out and shook Doofenshmirtz's hand. "Lloyd Lloyd."

"Well, nice to meet you, I suppo-WAIT A MINUTE!" Doofenshmirtz said yanking his hand away quickly. "Your name is Lloyd _Lloyd_?" He scrutinized. "Your first name and your surname are the same?"

"My parents are not very...creative people." He responded.

"So what's the meaning of this, Rodney? So what? We have a new member. Big whoop? Am I supposed to be annoyed by this or what? I-It's not like this guy's going to replace me or anything, right?" Doofenshmirtz started laughing, assuming it was a joke. When nobody else joined him in the laugh, he quickly quieted. "...r-right?"

"Don't go and give me any ideas, Heinz. He's technically not an official member yet." Rodney turned to Heinz. "No L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. member can be authenticated until they are assigned a nemesis. A nemesis from O.W.C.A. - the Organization Without a Cool Acronym."

Brief moment of silence. "OK, but what does it stand for?" Lloyd asked. "What does O.W.C.A. sta-oh, I get it now."

"OK, wait a minute, wait a minute." Doofenshmirtz interrupted. "What do you mean _assign a nemesis_? W-I thought that was O.W.C.A.'s business!"

"Oh no no no. That's just what we let them think. You see, when either we bring in a new member or O.W.C.A. brings in a new animal agent, I break out my very own..." Rodney reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a very tiny ray gun that could be held by two fingers. "Hypnosis-inizer...where I control Major Francis Monogram's very mind and have him select the nemesis of my choosing. Quite brilliant don't you think?"

"Brilliant? N-No I don't. I don't think that's brilliant at all. Using a mind control device that f-for all I know you built last night to control the mind of the leader of our greatest adversaries, just so you can pair of nemeses sounds like one of the most convoluted and idiotic ideas I've ever heard. And that's coming from me!"

"I have to agree with Hans here. That's a pretty stupid idea, and kind of a waste of an evil invention."

"Thank you, man! See, the new guy...wait a minute, you just called me "Hans."

"Yes."

"That's not my name. My name is not "Hans." It's Heinz."

"Yes, that's what I said. Hans."

"No, Heinz. Heinz - l-listen to me. It's Heinz. As in 'Heine."

"Ha! You said "Heine!" Llyod shouted mockingly, causing a laugh from Rodney and a glare from Doofenshmirtz.

"Well done, Llyod. Anyone who can make a funny at Doofenshmirtz's expense is a plus one in my book. Now, about your nemesis..."

Doofenshmirtz's door was smashed in by Perry, who made a dramatic entrance. "Perry the Platypus! My longtime nemesis..."

"Wait just a minute!" Llyod interrupted and turned to Rodney. "You mean to tell me that our fierce "enemies" in our conquest to spread evil are _animals_?"

"I prefer to use the term "nemesis." Doofenshmirtz rebuttled. " _Enemies_ just sounds way too harsh, l-like it says I literally can't stand Perry the Platypus. And that's not true, I-I'm actually quite fond of him. When we're not battling good vs evil all the time, I invite him over for some good old fashioned poker. Which reminds me, I still owe Norm nine dollars."

Perry walked casually into the room - ignoring the knocked-down door - and approached Doofenshmirtz. "Oh, Perry the Platypus, my beloved yet annoying nemesis! You're here! Sorry for the crowding, I-I have some "friends" over today."

"I'm not your friend, Heinz."

"Wait a minute, here." Llyod approached Doofenshmirtz and examined Perry. " _This_ is your "nemesis?" The person - or animal in this case - you battle daily for control of the world?"

"W-Well, yes. Yes he is. Why, w-what's the problem?"

"When I was informed that our quote-unquote "enemies" to our quest for domination were animal agents, I assumed it was merely a hilarious bit of sarcasm."

"I don't do sarcasm." Rodney replied monotone.

"He's right. Rodney's the least sarcastic member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ever."

"Well, why don't I let you two get acquainted while I look for an O.W.C.A. agent to assign to you?" Rodney patted Lloyd on the shoulder and left the room. Llord started canvasing Doofenshmirtz's apartment.

"You know, for an evil genius who hasn't had much success as an evil force, you have quite a nice living establishment."

"Why thank you. I mean, I do get a lot of alimony from my ex-wife."

"Ex-wife?"

"Yes, I-I was married once. For like a few years or so."

"A few years? That's wonderful. It's longer than the one I've been in."

"Yeah, women can be real pains in the captain's quarters."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I've never been with a woman."

"Well...W-Wait a minute. I thought your resume said you've been in a steady relationship for 3 years now."

"Yes."

"And yet here you are telling me you've never been with a woman."

"That's correct."

"I don't really see how that's poss-" And then it hit him, and he suddenly went silent. "Oh. OHHHH. I-I see now"

"Yeah, I-I don't-"

"No no no no no no, stop. Stop, y-you don't need to explain yourself to me. Who am I to judge? Anyway, let me introduce you to my nemesis. Perry the Platypus!" He turned behind him and saw that his frenemy was not standing there. "Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz walked towards the kitchen and discovered that his nemesis and robot assistant, Norm, were at the table with a sandwich in the middle. "Norm, did you make Perry the Platypus that sandwich?"

"No, sir. He made _me_ that sandwich." Norm responded, taking the sandwich off the plate.

"Wh-h-how can you even eat it? You're a robot!"

"The sandwich is not for me, silly. It's for my hamster." Norm opened his chest compartment and handed the sandwich to the running hamster. The hamster stopped running and reached for the sandwich. As soon as he did, Norm's robot body shut down, causing him to slam onto the floor, knowing the hamster out of the chest compartment and sending the sandwich flying. It landed right in front of Doofenshmirtz's feet. The hamster scuffled towards the sandwich; Doofenshmirtz picked it up off the floor.

"What? You want this?" He said mockingly yet playfully to the hamster. "You want this sandwich. Huh?" The hamster tried desperately to jump towards the sandwich but was way too short. "Who wants this sandwich? Huh? Who wants it? Do you want it?" The hamster quickly became angry, and responded by leaping as high as he could...and biting Doofenshmirtz's crotch area. "OWWWWWW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! OUCH THAT HURTS! OH THE HUMANITY!"

Doofenshmirtz started running around the room recklessly, screaming in pain. This went on for several minutes, with Perry eventually joining in to try and pry the hamster off, with little success. Meanwhile, Lloyd showed himself out into the hallway and began evilly rubbing his hands together.

"If every member of this organization is as simple-minded as _that_ clown, then taking over their operations will be a cinch. Then, it's on to bigger and better things for evil!" He started walking towards the elevator and laughing maniacally. "There's going to be some **_big_** changes for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. by the time _I'm_ through with them!"

 **End of Chapter 2!**

 **If you want the show to continue, please go to my bio and click on the link to the petition :)  
**

 **Hopefully next update won't be this long :) Even after PnF ends I have no intention of ever stopping writing PnF fanfictions :D**

 **Last Day of Summer airs June 12th on Disney Channel and Disney XD**


End file.
